Who's talking?
by fire-bird3224
Summary: Guess what? The FBI is bored again. Time for another exciting game.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Once again, all the FBI profilers are bored, once again. Instead of playing truth or dare again, they decide on another game...**

**J.J.'s POV**

"Nothing is coming in!" I announced and sat beside Morgan. "And I am pretty freakin' bored!"

"Same here." Reid agreed and lay back in his chair. "I have a joke."

"No." Hotch said as he walked by.

"How come no one likes my jokes?" He wailed and I shrugged.

"How about we play a game?" I suggested and everyone began to laugh.

"After last time? There is no way we're getting roped into that again!" Morgan told me as he opened a can of pop.

"Come on, it won't be truth or dare again, I promise." I smiled at them all.

"I'm in." Garcia quickly appeared on the screen of Morgans computer. "We'll play something else baby-cakes, come on!" She persisted.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Because I'm afraid for Garcia killing me, I'm in."

Reid looked at me. "I'm in too, I want to try another one of these games."

Prentiss sighed. "It depends what game it is."

"Let's go ask Hotch and Rossi!" I stood up and ran into Rossi's office. "Rossi! We're playing another game, wanna play?"

He just shrugged. "Alright."

I walked back into the room, Rossi followed me. Garcia was now sitting behind Reid, braiding his hair.

"We can't find Hotch right now." Prentiss told me and I shrugged.

"He'll come back, don't worry about that." I sat beside Morgan again and rested my hand on his head.

"So what game will we play?" Morgan asked me, not minding my hand being on his head.

"Who's talking." I told them. "We all put three secrets or stories about ourselves in a hat. Someone will choose a piece of paper out of the hat and everyone has to guess who's it was."

"Sounds alright..." Reid seemed a little uneasy about the whole idea.

"Okay, let's all just put down our secrets now." I smiled and passed around paper.

Morgan took the paper. "Alright, let's get this over with."

**Keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Hotch's POV**

We all put our papers in the hat. I didn't quite know who's hat it was, or where they got it. I imagined from Garcia, since it was bright pink and there were bells at the top.

Prentiss looked at the group. "Inky pinky ponky, daddy sat on donkey, donkey died, daddy cried, inky pinky ponky. Hotch, you're first, choose a paper." She handed me the hat.

I looked at her and nodded as I chose out a piece of paper. "For the first two months of highschool my best friend was imaginary..." I read out from the paper. "I'm going to guess Reid."

Reid frowned. "It's probably Garcia."

"Nope, it's Reid." The rest of them just agreed on Reid.

"Okay, whoever it is can say it now." Reid looked at everyone.

"Mine." Rossi admitted.

"You had an imaginary friend, in highschool?" Morgan laughed.

"I was bored, I just made him up." He shrugged.

"What was he like?" Garcia asked, she was the only one not laughing.

"His name was Tyler, he wanted to be a fireman when he grew up. Sadly, he was murdered when he was fifteen." Rossi told us.

We all stopped laughing and just stared at him. "You were one messed up kid weren't you?" I asked after a couple of seconds.

"He's a profiler, and I guess it was always his destiny." J.J. snickered and then Rossi took the hat.

He took out a piece of paper and then smiled. "When I get home I spray whip cream into my mouth, every single day." He read, he sounded confused. "Prentiss...?"

"Why me?" Prentiss asked. "I thought it was more of a Garcia thing, or Morgan."

"I would have to go with Morgan as well." I told them.

"No, Garcia." Reid shrugged. "I mean, Morgan is a pretty weird dude, but that isn't that strange. I imagine everything he put down had nothing to do with whipped cream."

Morgan laughed. "It's totally Hotch! We all go crazy sometimes, and I imagine this is the type of thing he does to let go."

J.J. smiled. "I can just imagine Hotch doing that, but I think it's you Morgan."

**So who's was it? Read more to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Morgan's POV**

I was surprised at how many people thought I sprayed whipped cream down my throat every night. I do weird things, but Reid was right. It wasn't me.

"Who's was it?" I asked.

J.J. silently raised her hand.

"Really J.J.?" We all seemed surprised.

"What? I told Will that the only thing I can have for desert is fruit and whipped cream, I told him that two months ago and now the only thing we have that is even close to being sweet is whipped cream and I don't want him to know that I spray it into my mouth when he is still out." She shrugged.

"Uh-huh..." I nodded as she took the hat.

"Whenever I forget someones name instead of admitting it I just pretend I've never met them." She read and frowned.

"Well, it isn't Reid's." I shrugged. I knew that for two reasons, he has an eidetic memory, and two because it was my secret. "Seems like the kind of thing Rossi might do."

Everyone else agreed on Rossi, except Rossi of coarse.

He just looked at me. "I think it's Morgan."

I put up my hands. "Alright Rossi, you've caught me."

He smiled and J.J. passed me the hat. "In highschool, during wrestling, I was beaten my a girl half my size... Hotch."

"I can see Prentiss." Reid said. "I never took wrestling."

"Wait... Reid failed wrestling... It's Reid!" I told them all and smiled.

J.J. smiled and looked at me. "I forgot about that! I think it's Reid to."

"What did I just say about not taking wrestling!" Reid looked at me all.

"Well... To tell the truth, I think it's Hotch." Rossi shrugged. "It seems like he might be the type who everyone thought he could beat anyone, and then get beaten by a girl."

Rossi didn't notice, Hotch was giving him a death glare. I thought Hotch was creepy before...

"Well, who's was it?" Rossi asked after a minute.

J.J. looked around. "Stop choosing mine!" She looked around. "I put that one because I knew you would all guess a boy."

"Yeah, but she was still half your size J.J..." I smiled.

She glared at me. "Shut up and pass me the hat."

**Read for more exciting secrets! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Reid's POV**

J.J. took the hat and then picked out a secret. "Once I spit in Morgan's drink for a week after he didn't say hi to me."

I snickered when I looked at Morgan's face, it was priceless. I quickly took our my cell phone and quickly took a picture, it was priceless. I knew that if he saw it then he would kill me, but it was worth it. And besides, he would be too distracted killing the person that spit in his drink.

"Garcia." We all said quickly.

Garcia looked at me. "Nope, it's Reid." She smiled at me.

"You've been saying every one of these is me!" I protested. She laughed.

"Reid, if it was you, I will rip your head off and spit in it." He told me.

"What if it was Garcia?" I asked.

"I can't rip her head off..." He told me. "I mean, she's Garcia."

Garcia looked at him. "I'm sorry, but it hurt my feelings when you just ignored me. I said hello and you just walked by."

Morgan shuttered. "Gross, you spit in my coffee?"

"I'm sorry." She gave Morgan a puppy-dog face. I just began to laugh as I took a picture of it. She was pretty funny.

Morgan rolled his eyes as J.J. passed her the hat. "Once when Morgan and I stayed late we drank until he passed out. When he was passed out I drew on his face. He never remembered it the next day."

"Everyone in here is so mean to Morgan!" Prentiss laughed.

I remembered when I did that. I drew a mustache and pony on his forehead. I said 'we' drank, so I was pretty out of it too.

"Rossi." J.J. smiled and looked at her superior. "It seems like the kind of thing you would do." 

I managed to hide my laughter. Poor Rossi was blamed for something I did. Although they wouldn't guess me, it isn't a Reid thing to do.

But Hotch was watching me. I think he profiled me. "Prentiss." He said.

"Stop blaming me!" She whined.

"Not a Prentiss thing." Garcia disagreed. "She seems more like the type to dump dirty water on him so he would wake up."

"Yeah, but the other person was drunk to. Prentiss would pass out way before me." Morgan looked at us. "I really can't remember it."

I then just burst out laughing. I couldn't hold it in any longer. "I did it!"

**Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Garcia's POV**

It was funny seeing Reid and Morgan argue about Reid drawing on Morgan's face. Reid couldn't stop laughing to argue back and Morgan didn't seem to take it seriously because he was beginning to smile.

"Wait, you got drunk with Reid?" I tried to clarify. They were both laughing now.

"Yeah, we were bored and mad that everyone else told us to stay and finish some work, so we decided not to do it, but to stay anyways." Morgan smiled.

Reid smiled and took the hat. "I kissed..." He then frowned.

"What?" I asked him.

"I kissed my best friends mom when I was younger..." Reid just looked at it weird.

"Well, it wasn't Rossi, his best friend was imaginary." Morgan nodded.

Hotch looked at Morgan. "It was probably you."

"Why?" He asked. J.J. laughed.

"Do you really need to know why?" She asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I think it was more Hotch. It's kinda weird, kinda dangerous." I smiled and winked at my boss.

"So who's was it?" Reid asked.

Morgan sighed and put up his hand. "That one was me, I was nineteen and drunk for the first time."

"So you kissed your friends mom? No one should ever go there." I said. Everyone else agreed.

"Moving on." He picked out a new piece of paper and smiled. "Another fun one. When I am sad I go to the store and buy a bag of chips, when I get home I just scarf it all down."

I started to laugh. "It isn't me, I swear!" I laughed. I actually fell onto the ground. I didn't know why that was so funny, but it was.

"J.J." Rossi shrugged.

"I do one weird thing involving whipped cream, that is it!" She frowned.

Now Reid started to laugh. "J.J., out of context that sounded so wrong!"

"But it isn't out of context!" She whined and then slumped down in her chair.

"Okay, so who was it?" I asked.

**Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Rossi's POV**

I actually wanted to know who scarfed down the chips. I don't know why this game was so fun, or why we were even playing it.

"I do it." Prentiss rolled her eyes. "But I'm not sad a lot."

"Well, we now know to get concerned if you gain a lot of weight." Garcia told her.

Prentiss smiled and picked out a piece of paper. "On my grade ten report card the teacher actually said I had narcissistic tendencies."

Great, she had to choose mine. I rolled my eyes.

"Totally Hotch." I smiled.

"No, it's you." Hotch looked at me.

Morgan smiled. "I'm team Hotch."

"I'm team Rossi." Reid piped in.

"I'm team Edward." Garcia said.

Now we all rolled our eyes.

"Okay, it's me." I admitted and smiled. "I don't get why though, I never said anything to lead to the fact I thought I was a god."

"You don't need to, you're Rossi." Garcia smiled. We all started to laugh.

"What are you doing?" Then the person we never wanted to see came in.

Erin Strauss.

"Talking about our unsub. He has worked with the government and he has had narcissistic tendencies." Hotch explained.

"Why are you laughing then?" She asked.

"He's also Italian, so we thought it was so funny how much he is like Rossi." He tried to cover up. I was trying to stop laughing.

"Get back to your offices." She growled and left.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Well, until next time." I sighed and went into my office.

And once again, we managed to embarrass everyone in the group.

**End, until next time, bye bye!**


End file.
